


Cold

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is warm, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley didn't have the brain cell that day, Crowley is COLD, Cuddles, Fools in Love, Forehead Kisses, Hypothermia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Snakes are cold blooded, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: Crowley doesn't plan appropriately and gets a little overchilled in the snow. He needs exactly one angelic heater.Short one shot of mild angst/comfort as an excuse to write some cuddles. Set pre-apocalypse but you can pick the era.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 127





	Cold

Cold. It was cold. Crowley didn’t think he’d ever been this cold before. So cold he’d fallen into the snow, unable to move forward.

He laid there in the snow. There were worse ways to discorporate, he was sure. May just be easier to let himself go. Sure, it’d probably take him a year or two to talk them into issuing him a new corporation, but at least he wouldn’t be so blasted cold.

This was stupid, he was foolish. He knew better than to go out this time of year without the proper precautions. Snakes were not made for chilly weather, demon or not. And he hadn’t even brought a proper coat along.

If he could just get his brain to focus, he could perform a miracle. Transport himself home maybe.

That seemed utterly and completely impossible right now. He could focus on nothing except how much it hurt, the aching chill that went through to his very bones.

Part of Crowley knew he needed to force himself to his feet. He wasn’t far from his cottage and warmth. Another part of him wanted to sleep in the snow. A short nap surely would give him the energy for the last horrible mile of his journey home.

His eyes slid shut. He allowed himself to think of the only being he wanted to be with right now. Aziraphale was so warm. He never felt this aching chill in his presence. Not the one outside or the one that always threatened to devour him from within.

He heard himself sob out Aziraphale’s name. The tear that trickled down his cheek froze there.

It had been sunset, but suddenly it was bright. The light was almost overpowering. Crowley tried to squeeze his eyes tighter closed, but it didn’t seem to help. He threw his arm over his eyes, trying to shield them from whatever this new terror was on top of everything else.

“There you are,” a voice said. And Crowley would have recognized that voice anywhere. Surely he was dreaming, Aziraphale was supposed to be at least two countries away right now for someone’s sake.

The light faded and Crowley managed to force his eyes to open. Aziraphale kneeled over him, knocking the snow off of his back. When had the snow piled up on him? It was still falling quickly, and Crowley found himself mesmerized by the look of the snow in Aziraphale’s hair.

The pure white against the most beautiful of blonde strands made his hair glow in the fading light. Not that Aziraphale didn’t always have a glow to him, but Crowley wondered what his halo looked like and whether that was what he was seeing in the delicate crystals alighting in the angel’s hair. 

It finally dawned on Crowley that Aziraphale’s mouth was moving. His lips were so beautiful. But the angel looked upset, perhaps if Crowley could just understand what he was saying.

Finally, a sentence managed to work its way into Crowley’s ears.

“I’m going to pick you up,” Aziraphale said sternly.

And a moment later Crowley was no longer against the hard, snow-encrusted ground but in Aziraphale’s arms. He let out a yelp at losing the minor heat of the ground to the cold wind that was biting into him again.

Then Aziraphale shifted him, and suddenly it was warm. He nestled down into the heat.

He felt so much as he heard Aziraphale give a relieved sigh. That was when he realized the angel had wrapped him inside his own coat, against his body.

“You’re so cold, even to the touch. What happened? Why didn’t you just miracle yourself home or at least call me earlier?”

Crowley would think about all that later but for now, he was focused on one thing, “Call you? Didn’t call you, angel.”

“You did. You summoned me, you silly serpent. I just wish you had earlier,” Aziraphale’s voice cracked, “I thought you’d discorporated out here in the snow when I found you.”

“Was just taking a nap,” Crowley muttered.

Aziraphale didn’t respond. He just continued walking, Crowley held tight against his chest. As Crowley warmed, that fact finally penetrated his half-frozen mind.

Aziraphale was holding him. And not just that, but inside the confines of his jacket. He could feel the angel’s warmth through the thin shirt over his chest. He could reach out and touch-

That would be taking advantage of this situation. Whatever this situation was. He was sure Aziraphale was only doing what he thought absolutely necessary to save Crowley. Surely he didn’t actually  _ want _ to be holding him. That was simply Crowley’s daydream.

Was it taking advantage of the fact that Aziraphale was holding him to be sure he committed every bit of this to memory? If all he would ever get was this one moment, he may as well make it count. He shifted his head just slightly so it rested on Aziraphale’s chest and listened to the angel’s steady heartbeat as he walked.

Aziraphale said nothing, but shifted his grip and briefly dropped his head down. He kissed Crowley softly on the forehead.

“I’ve got you, but be more careful next time. Please. I’ll always come, Crowley. I don’t want to imagine if-”

“Would’ve been back before too long, angel.”

Aziraphale paused in the snow and looked down meeting Crowley’s eyes, “I thought you were gone at first, Crowley. And I hadn’t been in time. You’d called and-”

Crowley reached his hand up to Aziraphale’s cheek, “Right here. You came. You were in time.”

“Still,” said Aziraphale. Then he continued walking.

Crowley was surprised when they arrived not at his own small cottage, but Aziraphale’s.

“I know the fire is lit in mine,” was all Aziraphale said in explanation.

He headed to the cot and was about to put Crowley down. Crowley clung to him like a serpent wrapped around a tree branch.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow as he looked at the snake in his arms. Then he gave in to the unspoken request and sat on the bed, allowing Crowley to shift himself into the angel’s lap.

“Still cold?” Aziraphale asked.

“Feel like I may never be warm again if this is the result,” Crowley replied. Then he clamped his mouth shut as realized what he’d just admitted. Clearly, the cold was affecting his reasoning skills, and Aziraphale-

“I’m not sure what result you’re after, my dear. Any of this is yours anytime you’d like,” he rested his head gently on Crowley’s head, “you know that, don’t you?”

Crowley couldn’t speak. The words weren’t there to express how he felt. He knew Aziraphale was fond of him of course, but this offer went deeper and despite the Arrangement he hadn’t realized it went this deep. He shivered.

“Crowley, you’re still shivering. Oh! Of course, I’m guessing you can’t warm yourself the way I or the humans would. Get that jacket off, it wasn’t doing you any good anyway. And the body heat should help.”

Crowley decided it was better to not say that reason he was shivering wasn’t the cold. Still, Aziraphale was gently pulling his jacket off and then wrapping Crowley back inside his own coat now with fewer layers between them. It was so unbelievably warm.

There was a quiet whoosh and suddenly white feathers filled his vision as Aziraphale wrapped them both in his wings.

“Easier than finding a blanket,” the angel muttered.

“You don’t need to do this,” Crowley offered weakly.

“I know I don’t. Is it so bad that I  _ want _ to? If you’d like to stop we can right now, but being this close to you, it’s something I… enjoy. Helping you is something I enjoy. You know, the snow is still coming down right now, there’s no chance of any of this being seen.”

The last words hit Crowley. No one could see. He let himself wonder if this is what Aziraphale would always be like if no one were watching. Strong arms wrapped around him holding him, the gentle cadence of chest moving with each breath, the smell of vanilla and sandalwood, and all of it so close Crowley felt like he could taste it.

“S’not bad, angel. I like it too,” he dared to whisper.

Aziraphale shifted just enough to kiss the top of Crowley’s head. As he did so he murmured, “Rest now. I’ve got you.”

Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut almost against his will. His earlier exhaustion overpowered him, “Just for a minute,” he yawned.

The snow continued to fall and the demon slept where he’d always belonged.


End file.
